Love Will Find a Way
by The Sacred Feminine
Summary: Song-Love will find a way from the Lion king 2


**A/N-Okay so I came up with this fic while watching The Lion King 2. I think it's cute. BEWARE: FLUFF AHEAD**

"Ginny," Draco said, "You came."

"Well the note told me to," Ginny sneered.

_Ginny looked at the note:_

Ginny,

It is imperative that you meet me at midnight in the astronomy tower. I have something important to tell you. Plz show up.

Draco Malfoy

_Ginny glared at the note and shoved it to the bottom of her book bag. It was only first period and somehow Malfoy had managed to piss her off without even talking to her. She stomped off to her first class, shoving anything that was in her way._

"So what was so inportant that I had to come here tonight? or in the words of you, imperative that I meet you." Ginny crossed her arms and cocked her head to one side that made her look like she really didn't want to be there; which to tell the truth, she did. "And why are you calling me Ginny all of a sudden?"

**In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone**

**They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart**

"I... Ummm... I really... Erm... I really like you... I know you probably don't like me-"

Draco was cut of by Ginny pressing two fingers to his lips. "You don't know that. Even if I didn't like you, I would have to admire you now. What you just did took guts. But I do like you, the only way to cover that up was to look like you pissed me off all the time; which in some cases you did. I thought you were the one who didn't like me! I would never have been able to tell you though..." She removed her hand and replaced it with her lips. The kiss was slow and gentle. you could tell the need was there like you could tell the two were hesitant to give into it.

**I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me**

**Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way**

_TWO MONTHS LATER_

"Draco?" Ginny asked one sunny afternoon by the lake, "My father has accpeted us and so has everyone else but what about your dad?"

"My father? Well it's my-" Draco was cut off by a shattering bang from the forest.

"Ginny?!" Arthur Weasley cried running out of the house. "Lucius.."

"Excellent work, Draco, just like we planned." Lucius said, looking at his son approvingly.

"Planned?! Draco?!" Ginny said in horrer(sp?)

"I had nothing to do with this!" Draco said despratly, "Ginny you have to believe me!"

"I do, babe, I do." Ginny made to hug Draco but was pulled-well, more like dragged-away by her father.

**I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies**

**There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes  
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you**

"Ginny I forbid you from ever seeing that boy again!" Arthur said watching Draco walk away from their home. He had come to ask for forgiveness, which he didn't recieve.

"You _forbid_ me? You can't possibly expect me to stay away from my one true love! Just because his father stormed our house and you sprained you ankle. You are being so... arrogant and judgemental!"

Do _not_ use that tone with me little girl-"

"LITTLE GIRL!!!! I AM NOT A LITTLE FUCKING GIRL!!! AND AT THE MOMENT I AM ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY FATHER!!!!" Ginny ran out of the house and into the forest to find Draco. First she went to their clearing. He wasn't there. Then she went to a little cave she showed him to get away from people. He wasn't there either. She sighed and went to sit in a little clerind near a stream.

**They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together**

"Ginny?" A voice called from behind her. She turned around excitedly and jumped up into her lovers arms. She burried her head into his neck and sighed contentedly.

"I love you draco."

"I love you, too Gin." Draco tilted her head up and covered her lips with his. He placed his hands on her lower back. She put her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. When they broke away Draco smiled, a pure genuine smile.

"Gin, we should run away, leave this place and start a family of our own. We can be totally dependant on eachother."

"Draco," Ginny whispered, "We can't, our place is here, with our family. We can go to them and talk, they should understand. Come on let's go." Draco sighed and reluctantly let himself be dragged away towards the burrow. As they got closer they could hear shouting and they could see flashes of light gettingbrighter as they sped up; thinking the worst.

When they arived to the backyard of the burrow, they were shocked to see a group of death eaters and aurors surrounding Arthur and Lucius. Ginny and Dracoran to the corcle and positioned themselves between the two warriors.

**Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way**

"Ginny, stand aside," Her father ordered.

"Move, Draco," Lucius growled.

"I cannot stand aside and let you Mr Weasley or Ginny."

"Father, this has to stop. I remember once, when I was about 8, you told me we are all part of the great circle of life, look around you and tell me what differences you see." Arthur looked around and sighed, turning his attention back to his daugter and dropping his wand to his side.

"You're right."

"Avery!" Lucius barked "Now! Attack!"

"No, Ginny's right, this has to stop." The one called Avery walked over to stand beside Arthur. The rest of the death eaters and, as if coming up with a silent agreement, walked over to stand with the aurors.

"Get back here you idiots!" Lucius said, outraged.

Ginny looked at him sadly, "It's over, we need to put the past behind us and learn to co-operate as one."

"No! I need to avenge Voldemort!" Lucius jumped at Arthur. Ginny got in the way and held out her wand.

"Stupify!" She yelled.

Lucius stopped in mid run and fell on the ground. Ginny walked up to him with trembling legs, "Are you willing to put all the anger away and help us defeat the rest of the death eaters?" His eyes displayed his anger and denile. "Take him away," Ginny told the aurors.

**I know love will find a way**

"Draco," Arthur said, "I think I owe you an apology. I'm sorry, you are free to date my daughter." Draco smiled and walked over to Ginny, he got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Virginia Ann Weasley, I love you so, so, so much. I want you to be the one I spend the rest of my life with. So, will you marry me?" He opened the box and revealed a simple amethist placed on a gold band.

Ginny gasped and nodded, speechless. When sh efinally recovered her voice she sadi, "Well now when people ask me about my family I can say I have a mom, a dad, 6 brothers and a Malfoy." Everyone laughed.

**A/N-Okay all done. And that family joke is an inside joke that I don't feel like explaining.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing...I barely own the plot for heaves sake!**


End file.
